Electric Vengance
by 657
Summary: Ash & Pikachu are betrayed by all their friends and when Ash dies from all of his wounds sustained, Pikachu makes it his life goal to get vengance on the killers of his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I see tons of Ash is betrayed fanfics around and while I am doing one similar, Its still original. So let's Begin**

Ash was on his way back to pallet town with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu took a deep breath and looked at the sunrise and smiled. Ash looked up at his starter and grinned

"Were almost home buddy, soon we can see mom and Professor Oak again."

Pikachu grinned and spoke

"Pika pikapi Pikachu" _(It's about time! I can't wait to eat some of ma's cooking)_

**AN – Since Pikachu and Ash have a strong enough bond that makes them feel like brothers, Pikachu refers to Delia as mom.**

Ash grinned, he could already see his house on the horizon so he picked up speed. He arrived at his house and walked in and to his shock, he saw his mom as well as Brock, Misty, Gary, May, Max and Dawn. Delia spoke

"Ok dear. I'm going to the store while you can catch up with your friends."

She walked outside to go shopping and then Gary spoke.

"Listen Ashy Boy. We all have to talk with you for a moment about your dream to be a Pokemon Master."

Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise! But his eyes quickly narrowed when Dawn spoke.

"Ash I think you need to give up your dream!"

Pikachu's eyes widened in rage before he heard ash speak;

"Why? Why do I have do give up my dreams?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TRAINER ASH!"

Ash and Pikachu looked at the one who spoke and saw it was Misty. Max then spoke

"We don't even want to be seen with you dude! You're that sad!"

Ash growled as he spoke  
"FINE! If you think I'm so bad to be around then I'll just go collect my Pokemon and leave!"

Ash stormed outside with Pikachu on his trails and went to Professor Oaks Lab and when he got there. All of his pokemon except for one growled at him. Charizard stepped forward while the others hissed at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu snarled at them and that kept them at bay for the moment. Ash grabbed Charizard's Pokeball and returned him to it when he heard a voice behind him.

"We're not gonna let you take those Pokemon Ash!"

Ash and Pikachu turned and saw the traitors with their pokemon called out. Brock had Toxicroak, Misty had Gyarados, Gary had Blastoise, May had Blaziken, Max had Sceptile and Dawn had Piplup and Buneary.

Pikachu looked at Buneary in a small hope that she was on his side. Buneary had no idea what to do. She loved Pikachu and actually thought Ash was a good trainer but Dawn was her master. She was torn on which side to pick. Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Piplup though and Piplup crossed his arms and spoke to him.

"Pip, piplup piplup" _(Sorry Pikachu, but We agree with our trainers when they say Ash sucks.)_

Pikachu looked at Buneary again in a small hope that she would help out. That flame of hope was put out when she crossed her arms and just stood by. Misty spoke

"Sorry Ash but this needs to be done. GYARADOS WATER GUN ON ASH!"

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when they saw the giant current of water shooting towards them; It hit Ash in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Pikachu then sent out a thunderbolt at Gyarados and since water and electricity don't mix, it took Gyarados out. He then lunged towards Misty, intending to do her harm when he was tackled and put in a headlock by Sceptile. Pikachu squirmed with all his might but was helpless and forced to watch as his best friend was attacked over and over again. Buneary was horrified at what was going on but it was too late. She had her chance to help him out but she didn't take it. Pikachu growled and then began to crackle with electricity and he released the strongest thunder shock he had ever done.

"PIKA…CHUUUUU"

Electricity shot out in all directions, Electrocuting the traitors and their pokemon. It gave Pikachu the opening he needed to scurry over to Ash, release Charizard and have him take both of them to safety. As Charizard was flying away, Pikachu then looked over the damage done to Ash and was horrified at what he saw. Ash had taken a complete beating and wasn't looking too good. It also wasn't helping that Ash was slipping off of Charizard. So Pikachu spoke

"Pikachu, Pikapika chu chu Pikachu!" _(Charizard, go down to that field over there. Ash is slipping and I can't hold on to him much longer.)_

Charizard nodded and descended towards the ground_. _Pikachu pulled Ash off of Charizard and placed him on the ground, propped up against a tree. Ash coughed as he spoke

"P…P…Pikachu! I…Don't think…I'm gonna…make it…buddy."

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't afford to lose him now. Not when they had just escaped. He looked at Ash and saw his eyes closing. Ash whispered

"G…goodbye…buddy…I…love…you!"

And with that, Ash went limp. Pikachu froze; he started shaking Ash's shoulder, praying to Arceus that his friend simply fell asleep. Pikachu's vision suddenly went blurry and he started crying. He wiped his eyes and then he turned to Charizard who was crying as well. Pikachu took both his and Charizards Pokeballs off of Ash's Body. They then started digging by the tree and they put the body of their late master in the hole and covered it up. Pikachu saw a small boulder nearby and put that on top of the grave. Charizard used his claws to carve _Ash _on the grave. Pikachu turned to Charizard and spoke

"Pika…Pika chu, Pika Chu?!" _(Why…why would they do this?!)_

Charizard roared _(I don't know. But what do we do now? I mean, do we wait for another trainer to catch us?)_

"Pi! Pika chu chu Pika Chu Pi" _(No! Only Ash had the right of telling me to fight.)_

Pikachu was silent for a moment before he spoke

"Pikachu pika chu Pikachu" _(I'm not letting them get away with this! I will get them back for all of this. I will end their lives for this!)_

Charizard was shocked. He roared

_(You can't be serious dude! You are not a killer. This is a road that Ash wouldn't want you to go down!)_

Pikachu looked at Charizard and spoke

"Pikachu! Pi ka chu! PIKACHU PI PIKA PIKA CHU CHU CHU" _(So what then! Are you saying to let them get away with this? They won't go to jail! Who can we tell? We are Pokemon! Nobody would understand us, let alone believe us!)_

Charizard Roared once again

_(We simply hope for the best! I'm going back to Chariffic Valley! I can easily get them to allow you to live there as well. Come with me Pikachu!)_

Pikachu, Pika pika chu ka pika chu!" _(No, I'm staying here to make sure they get what's coming to them. Good luck my friend. I hope you live a happy life.)_

With that, Pikachu gave Charizard his Pokeball and Charizard took off into the sky. Pikachu turned towards the makeshift grave and dug an even deeper hole next to it. He dropped his Pokeball in the hole and covered it up.

"Pikachu" _(Insurance that I can never be captured by another trainer ever again)_

With that, Pikachu scurried away towards Viridian City. He had a certain Gym Leader / Rocket Boss to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu was dodging lasers and gunfire left and right. He swiftly ducked to avoid a laser that would have taken his head clean off. He used the pistols in his hands to shoot at the turrets that were firing at him. Since the pistols were modded in size to fit him, he could carry one in each hand. He then rolled to dodge a weight that would have crushed him. He then saw more turrets appear in the room and he hid behind a rock as it began shooting at him. He remembered exactly how he got into this.

_(3 MONTHS EARLIER)_

Pikachu stood in front of Giovanni's desk after explaining the tale. Meowth was next to him translating what Pikachu had said. Giovanni appeared deep in thought. He looked at Pikachu before he spoke

"I can see why you would want vengeance. But what do I get from this?!"

"Pika chu Pika chupika Pikachu ka cha pika Pika" (A new team rocket agent. I want vengeance on the Traitors for what they did to Ash. Of course in order to sufficiently do that I need to be the best. I was hoping I could go under your tutelage.)

Giovanni spoke

"I'll train you in one condition. Have this pathetic Meowth teach you to speak in English. It's too frustrating to have him translate for you. Also the vengeance you are searching for cannot be done by a normal Pokemon. So I think that instead of learning new special attacks, you should be learning how to wield and use firearms and other useful deadly items. So here is the deal. You will learn to speak English and at the same time I will teach you to be a TRUE Rocket agent. I will be checking on your progress regularly. I expect great things from you!"

Pikachu nodded and he and Meowth exited the office and began the speaking lessons.

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Now here he is training and getting shot at. What fun (That was sarcasm). He shot at the turret one last time before an alarm went off in the room and the turrets and lasers stopped firing. He wiped the sweat off his brow before standing up and returning his guns to their holsters. Pikachu glanced as Giovanni walked into the training room. Giovanni spoke

"Hello Pikachu. I was observing your training session and I am pleased with your progress. But first, tell me how your speaking is coming along."

Pikachu nodded before he spoke

"It is a little difficult. But unlike Meowth, I can speak and still learn more moves."  
Giovanni nodded and he spoke again

"I see then. Come with me to my office. I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Pikachu raised an eyebrow before speaking

"Have I done something you are displeased with sir?"

Giovanni chuckled before he spoke

"Nothing at all. I simply want to discuss with you on what I want you to do next."

Pikachu nodded and followed Giovanni to his office. When they arrived, he sat down in one of the 4 chairs and waited a moment before he saw Jessie, James and Meowth enter the office and sit in the remaining chairs. Giovanni spoke

"I am sending you three idiots on a mission to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. I want you to steal most of the Pokemon."

The trio nodded and quickly scurried out. Pikachu looked at them leave before turning to Giovanni, anxious to hear his assignment. Giovanni smirked when he looked at Pikachu and he spoke.

"I have the mission that's perfect for a beginner. I am sending you to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. He is developing a new Pokedex and I want you to steal it from under his nose."

Giovanni passed Pikachu an ammo round clip and a sound muffler. Pikachu looked at them with interest. Giovanni spoke

"In that clip are tranquilizers. Use them to knock out Oak without him seeing you. That muffler is for your regular pistol. I want you in and out. It is critical that you remain discreet and secluded. Nobody can know you are there. If anyone sees you, make sure they don't talk! Do whatever you have to do; even if it means killing!"

Pikachu nodded. He was about to step out when Giovanni called again.

"Depending on how well you do will determine wither or not you will do field missions more often. Now Go!"

Pikachu's eyes widened before he nodded and scurried out.

_(LATER)_

Pikachu stood on one of the rooftops of Pallet Town, Looking at the lab. He was analyzing the entrances and exits so he'd always have a way out in case he needed to bail quickly. He saw there was an open window in the office. He grinned as he hopped through it.

_'Watch out for all the mistakes Oak. Somebody can easily steal from ya with the windows unlocked.'_

He scurried towards the door but quickly rolled under the desk when he heard the door open. He saw Professor Oak enter the room and Pikachu got the tranquilizers ready. He shot one into his leg and Oak passed out on the ground with a thump. Pikachu quickly exited the room and entered a nearby ventilation shaft. He crawled through the vents until he got to the lab. He saw the pokedex sitting on the table unguarded. Pikachu's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he cautiously walked up towards the pokedex and was about to swipe it off the table when the door opened. Pikachu quickly jumped onto the ceiling and dug his claws into it and held on as he watched Buneary hop into the room. His eyes widened before he thought to himself;

_'What the heck is Buneary doing here?! She should be in Sinnoh with her Bitch of a trainer and the little penguin shit!'_

Buneary walked to the center of the room before stopping and just stood there. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he felt a bead of sweat slide down his face; it slid to the edge of his nose before dangling on the tip. Pikachu held his breath, if the sweat fell, then it would fall right on Buneary's head, alerting her of his presence. Pikachu heart nearly stopped when the little drip fell just as Buneary started to walk away. The bead of sweat hit the ground and Buneary immediately halted. She turned around and looked at the floor and saw the droplet before looking at the ceiling. She gasped when she saw Pikachu looking at her with narrowed eyes. He growled before unhooking his claws from the ceiling and fell down to the ground. Buneary rubbed her eyes, hoping that she wasn't dreaming. Pikachu growled again before he kicked her hard in the temple, knocking her unconscious.

Pikachu scowled,

"Now what?!" He muttered angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

When he arrived back at the base, Pikachu dropped the still unconscious Buneary on the ground and handed the Prototype Pokedex to Giovanni and spoke.

"Sir, the mission was achieved but with a slight problem. This Buneary saw me and she knows me. I didn't know wither to kill her or not so I took her here."

Giovanni thought to himself before speaking.

"I told you to do whatever was necessary and you did that. Your mission was a success. Well done Pikachu."

Pikachu's eyes opened in surprise.

"Wait, I did well?"

Giovanni nodded before Pikachu spoke again

"What about the girl? What should I do with her?"

Giovanni spoke interested.

"You said she knows you. Was she a friend?"

Pikachu heard a noise behind him with his good hearing and saw it came with Buneary. She was awake but pretending to be asleep so she could eavesdrop. Pikachu back at Giovanni before speaking.

"No. I never had true friends except for Ash and Charizard!"

He looked back at her and saw her flinch. He smirked;

_'Good, I hope I hurt your feelings.'_

Giovanni then spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"You told me earlier that Buneary didn't attack Ash."

Pikachu still heard Buneary trying to listen;

_'You want to eavesdrop, I'll give you something to listen too.'_

Pikachu spoke

"No, while she didn't actually attack Ash, I looked at her, practically begging for her help and she simply stood by. She always stated how she loved me and shit, but that moment right there proved otherwise."

He looked at her and saw her trying to remain "unconscious" although he saw a few tears fall down her cheeks. Now that made him mad. He spoke in pokemon language annoyed

"Pi chu; pika pika chu chu Pikachu? PI KA!" _(Oh what; I hurt your fucking feelings so you're gonna cry now? Fucking baby!)_

Buneary stood up, revealing to Giovanni that she had been awake before speaking

**_(AN – I absolutely hate Writing the translation into Pokemon speak so im not gonna do that unless its absolutely needed.)  
_  
**"I'M SORRY, I MESSED UP AND I HAD NO IDEA WHO TO PICK! I MESSED UP AND I SPENT MONTHS WISHING I COULD FIX MY CHOICE!"

Pikachu growled before speaking in human

"I don't fucking care! You made your choice. You simply stood by and watched as Ash was attacked over and over again, not stepping in ONCE! NOT ONE FUCKING TIME! I HATE YOU!"

With that, he stormed out in a rage, slamming the door behind him. Buneary dropped to her knees and began sobbing. She heard Giovanni speak

"He doesn't hate you. If he had then he would have killed you the moment you were unconscious. He's angry at the world. It's hurt him so bad. But he doesn't hate you."

Buneary looked at Giovanni with a depressed look. She spoke

"Buneary bun bun!"

Giovanni frowned before he spoke

"I can't understand you, but I assume that you said something along the lines of He'll never forgive me?"

Buneary nodded and Giovanni smiled before speaking

"Go and talk to him. I think that if you 2 try to work it out then maybe you could fix it. Just maybe you can try to fix your own friendship with him."

Buneary nodded and scurried out the door after Pikachu while Giovanni thought to himself.  
_'Pikachu has been here for 3 months and he's already one of my top Team Rocket Agents. He's a quick learner. His only problem is that he doesn't play nice with others except for that pathetic Meowth. He needs a partner. Someone to go on missions with, Cassidy has Biff, Jessie has James and Meowth, Domino…does whatever she wants; He needs a partner. And I know just the one to fit the job.'_

Pikachu stomped down the halls, giving off that "Stay away or die" vibe. He heard a sound behind him and he turned and saw Buneary scurrying after him. He snarled before turning towards her and speaking,

"Do you have a death wish? I _will _kill you if you don't go away now!"

"Listen, just hear me out please!"__

Pikachu growled before he nodded.

Buneary took a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"Ok, Did you have a super strong loyalty to Ash?"  
_  
_Pikachu nodded and Buneary continued

"Well I had one to Dawn. I would've died for her! Done anything for her, and 3 months ago, I had no idea what to do. I was loyal to Dawn, but I loved you. I actually thought Ash was a great trainer but I had to pick who I thought was more important to me, you or Dawn."  
_  
_Pikachu scoffed as he spoke

"Well you picked your choice Buneary, so then what?"

"I picked Dawn…and I regret it. The minute Gyarados had attacked Ash, I immediately knew I made the wrong choice. It was too late to fix anything though. After Charizard flew you 2 to safety, I grabbed my pokeball and released myself from Dawns control."

Pikachu thought to himself

_'Well, we know why dawn wasn't there. But why was Buneary in Kanto?"_

Pikachu asked the question on his mind and Buneary replied

"I stayed in Pallet Town, Hoping you would come back. I thought that maybe Ash might let me join his team."

Pikachu closed his eyes and sighed

"Well that last one will never happen ever. Ash is dead Buneary."  
_  
_Buneary's eyes widened in horror; she let tears fall, praying that it wasn't because of what had happened 3 months ago. She finally asked

"How did he die?"

Pikachu glared at the ground

"3 months ago. He took too many hits. He died in my arms Buneary! I held him as he died!"

Buneary fell to the ground crying, not only had her wrong choice made her lose her friendship with Pikachu, It also killed his trainer. Ash died…because she did nothing! Buneary wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking

"Where are we anyway?"

Pikachu scoffed before replying;

"Team Rocket headquarters; I was sent on an assignment to steal Professor Oaks new Pokedex when you spotted me. I knocked you unconscious and took you here."

Buneary's eyes immediately widened at the name "Team Rocket". She spoke;

"Pikachu you didn't!"

Pikachu smirked before replying

"Join the organization that tried to kidnap me on a daily basis. Yep. The reason why? Vengeance; I am going to Kill Dawn, Brock and the others for what they did to Ash. But I couldn't do it how I was. I needed to be the best so I came here. It's been 3 months and I must say. I learned a lot of things that a normal pokemon would never know if the fact that I'm speaking in English doesn't prove it."

Buneary's eyes widened before backing away slowly. She then turned and ran away from Pikachu as fast as she could go. She headed back the way she came.

Pikachu watched as Buneary fled. He was somewhat hoping he could let her live…but now since she knows too much and she ran, he'd have to silence her. What fun. He smirked and pulled out his pistols and walked after her. He saw she was heading towards Giovanni's office. He continued to walk after her. When he arrived in Giovanni's office, he saw Buneary against the wall in a cornered expression. Pikachu smirked and raised one of his pistols in a mocking fashion and he saw the color drain from her face. He walked slowly towards her, trying to scare the hell out of her when he heard Giovanni speak.

"Enough! Both of you!"

Both Pikachu and Buneary looked at Giovanni as he began to speak;

"Buneary. You sadly know too much about Pikachu. So I am forced to do something about it. Pikachu…Say hello to your new partner!


	4. Chapter 4

**OK this story is doing pretty good so far. Also I keep forgetting to mention that Pikachu has a black belt with a small red R on the buckle. Attached to the sides of the belt are the gun holsters where he keeps his pistols. Anyway let's begin;**

"WHAT!"

Pikachu was outraged; Buneary was being saddled on him as his partner. He would not stand for this! The more the electric mouse pokemon thought on the subject, the more it pissed him off. Pikachu spoke;

"Hell No! I am not taking a partner; especially not fucking Buneary of all people!"

Buneary didn't like the idea either. She was being forced to work for an evil corporation. She was horrified when she learned about Pikachu being an agent, now she's being forced to be one. She wasn't happy about it. She spoke

"I'm not doing it! I won't work for an organization that steals pokemon from other people."

Pikachu scoffed before he replied

"Of course not; I mean after all, you have no problem with stepping aside to watch an innocent child be murdered by your teammates, but joining an organization that steals pokemon is such a huge fucking sin. You're such a fucking coward!"

Buneary growled at him. Yeah she messed up. She admits it; but he didn't have to rub it in her face every moment he had the chance though. She then remembered Ash's fate and thought to herself,

_'Yeah he doesn't have to, but he does deserve to.'_

Pikachu looked at Giovanni and saw a certain look on his face. Pikachu's eyes widened in realization before his eyes narrowed and he spoke;

"Wait a minute, you been planning to saddle her as my teammate since the moment I brought her unconscious body into the base haven't you?"

Giovanni smirked and that confirmed Pikachu's belief. Giovanni reached a hand into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a metal electronic collar. He put that collar around Buneary's neck and spoke;

"That's so I can understand you. And yes, I was planning to put her as your teammate. That's why I convinced her to go after you. I was planning that after a few months of training and getting her comfortable with the environment that then I would tell her about us being Team Rocket. But since the Meowth jumped out of the bag too early I am forced with this decision. Buneary, either you become a Team Rocket agent or I have Pikachu kill you. I can tell he's looking forward to it!"

Pikachu grinned evilly; he _really _hopes that Buneary takes the second option. That's a double win for him, not only does he get out of having a partner, but he also gets to kill someone partially responsible for Ash's death. Pikachu looks at Buneary, thinking to himself;

_'Take the 2nd option, please take the 2nd option so I can fucking shoot your ass!'_

Buneary thought for a moment before speaking

"I'll join on 1 condition. I want the exact training that Pikachu is getting! I want the English lessons, the shooting lessons, I want all of it. You train me to be like him, and I'm in."

Giovanni smirked before replying

"Deal!"

"DAMMIT! YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

With that loud statement, Pikachu stormed out of the office. He headed straight to the cafeteria. All the shit he went through today; He needs a cheeseburger with a side of ketchup! He grabbed his lunch and sat down at the table and started munching on his burger angrily.

"Hadda tough day eh?"

Pikachu turned and saw Meowth looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He spoke

"How'd ya guess?"

Meowth grinned before plopping down across from him with his own lunch, a tuna sandwich before speaking.

"Ya normally get a chicken sandwich when ya have lunch. I learned dat when ya as mad as fuck, ya get a cheeseburger to calm ya down. Also ya cursin runnin throughout duh base helped a little."

Pikachu chuckled; Meowth wasn't so bad once ya got to know him. He was the only person who had the balls to approach him when he was pissed. Pikachu spoke

"I was out on my first mission and it was in Pallet Town."

Meowth winced before nodding to go on;

"It was going well until Buneary came into the room and spotted me."

Meowth's eyes widened. He spoke surprised

"Wait, da blue twerpette's Buneary?"

Pikachu nodded and Meowth spoke

"Wat the 'ell was she doing in Pallet Town? Scratch dat; Wat was she doing in Kanto?!"

"She left Dawn and has been living there ever since you know what happened."

Meowth winced, he was one of the only 4 other Rocket agents who knew what had happened that day, the other 3 being Jessie, James and Giovanni. On his way to Viridian City, Pikachu was intercepted by the Rocket trio in another attempt to capture him. When they noticed that Pikachu was alone, Meowth asked what was going on and Pikachu filled them in. The instantly released him and they went to Viridian City to talk to Giovanni. Meowth spoke again

"Yikes, it must suk ta run into 'er afta what had happened."

Pikachu growled before he spoke

"Huh, you think that's bad? You're gonna fucking lose your shit once I tell you the rest."

Pikachu then proceeded to tell Meowth the story, with the cat's jaw going lower and lower as the story progressed. Once it finished; Meowth shook his head before speaking;

"Dammit, I gotta teach anotta pokemon english AGAIN?! Ya gotta be fuckin kiddin me?"

Meowth crossed his arms in annoyance. It wasn't too long when Buneary sat down next to Meowth with a tray of carrot soup. Meowth practically jumped at the opportunity for a snarky comment;

"Carrot soup? Ya stinkin rabbits always's gotta have a fuckin carrot in ya diet don't cha?"

Pikachu grinned. Meowth's sense of humor somehow cheers him up when he's depressed or angry. Buneary on the other hand gritted her teeth. She could already tell Meowth was gonna have a habit of pissing her off. Meowth grinned as he already felt the comments coming. He cracked another one;

"Ya ears ah so long, av ya eva tried playn jump rope with um? If ya did, then yous would probably fall flat on your ugly ass face. But av ya tried?"

Pikachu snickered. Why couldn't he have been partnered with Meowth instead? At least he was funny. Buneary growled, she spoke;

"Hey shut up ya stupid pussy!"

Pikachu then started snickering. If you ever call Meowth that, then he would dedicate his free time to annoying the hell out of you until he gets bored with it. Meowth glared at his new "target" before speaking annoyed

"Aie bitch, respect muh athoritah!" **(A/N - I dare you to take a guess on which character from South Park says that line)**

Buneary then had enough and punched Meowth in the face, knocking him off his chair and onto his ass. Pikachu then started laughing really hard at the fact that he landed on his ass AND that hysterical sound he made as he fell. Buneary then got up and walked away. Pikachu walked after her and spoke

"Don't worry. He's an asshole. But once you get to know him and somehow become friends with him, then you realize that it's the fact that he's an asshole that makes him funny. I'd give it about a week before you start laughing at the shit that comes out his mouth."

Buneary closed her eyes before speaking in a hopeful tone;

"So…are we friends again?"

Pikachu closed his eyes and exhaled before speaking;

"This is your last chance. The only reason you are not dead now is because you didn't have malicious intentions when you chose wrong. You were doing what you thought was right and I can respect that. I don't forgive you _yet."_

Buneary looked at him with her eyes widened before speaking in an even more hopeful tone

"So, is it yes or no?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes as he spoke

"Yeah. While I don't forgive you yet, I might in time. But yeah we can be friends again."

Buneary grinned before leaping at Pikachu before hugging him. He rolled his eyes before hugging her back awkwardly. Their friendship was slowly repairing itself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**3 DAYS LATER**___

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meowth was practically rolling on the ground crying. The reason why is simple. Buneary is in the training center…and is getting her ass whooped. Meowth started laughing even harder when a small Robot maybe the size of a Raichu, threw a kick that sent Buneary straight into the wall. Meowth tried speaking to Pikachu through his laughter;

"DUDE DAT BITCH GOT FUCKIN OWNED BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Giovanni smirked at Meowth as he spoke

"Oh I wouldn't laugh; I'm sending you in there afterwards."

Meowth's face went sheet white in horror. He looked into the training simulator and saw that through the training, Buneary was able to hear the comment that Giovanni made and grinned evilly at Meowth…before getting smacked by the robot. Pikachu snorted as he thought to himself

_'That's what you get when you take your eyes off your opponent dumbass.'_

Meowth and Buneary had a routine. Basically Meowth would be a dick, and Buneary would kick his ass. But in Buneary's defense…Meowth was simply an Asshole, period. He was a douchebag towards everybody. Hell even Pikachu at times. In fact Meowth was easily the biggest douchebag that Pikachu had ever met. Not to mention that Meowth was easily racist. But Pikachu simply believed that it was those facts that made Meowth funny. He was simply a mean fuck who had it out for the entire cultural race. Buneary limped out of the training center. She turned towards Meowth with a vicious smirk and spoke

"Good luck asshole!"

Pikachu shook his head. While yes, Buneary and Meowth fought worse than cats and dogs, Meowth does tend grow on you. In fact, she does consider him a friend, it's just that he is also considered an douchebag. But while he is a dick, if he respects you, then Meowth would treat you better then he would normally. The only problem is that Meowth has like 20% respect towards Buneary. Still it's a little respect. Anyway, Meowth practically shit his pants when it was his turn to walk in there. When he entered the training room, the robot moved the slightest bit because of gravity and Meowth practically hit the ceiling. In fact, he stuck his claws into it and refused to come down. Buneary instantly started reacting

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE ROBOT DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET AND HE'S ATTACHED TO THE CEILING LIKE A FRIKIN COWARD! AH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Buneary started rolling on the ground laughing and Pikachu chuckled slightly. It was good to see her enjoy herself. Buneary only started laughing harder when Meowth accidentally let go and fell on top of the robot. Meowth quickly got up and spoke annoyed

"AI BITCH! RESPECT MY FUCKIN AUTHORITAH!"

It was then that the robot kicked Meowth in the crotch. Meowth screamed as he covered his privets and hopped around for a bit. This was the hardest Buneary has ever laughed in her whole life. She was rolling on the ground, pounding the floor until she immediately stopped laughing and blushed. Pikachu was curious why but instantly jumped back when he saw the yellow puddle. It was then again Meowth's turn to laugh

"AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SHE HAD A WITTLE ACCIDENT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pikachu instantly groaned.

"3…2…1"

Meowth was then swatted by the robot. Pikachu then looked at Giovanni and saw him massaging the bridge of his nose. Pikachu walked up to the keyboard and shut the program off. Meowth instantly scrambled out of there thanking Arceus that he was still alive. Pikachu rolled his eyes before going into the locker rooms and grabbing a towel before returning to clean up the urine. Once he got it all, he simply disposed of the towel before walking back to his sleeping quarters…which he now shared with Buneary since they were partners. He laid in his bed before falling asleep.

When he woke up, Pikachu looked at the clock by his bedside and saw he was asleep for 3 hours. He got up and walked out of the room. He went into Giovanni's office and saw that he was waiting for him. Giovanni spoke

"Just the one I was looking for. I wanted to reward you for your mission 3 days earlier. Since you did so good, I'm sending you on your next mission. I want you to do an assassination job for me. Your target…Misty Waterflower!" 


End file.
